<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Monopoly by tptigger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052982">Memory Monopoly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger'>tptigger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Gen, episode: Forever Charmed, takes place in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris suddenly finds himself with the memories of two timelines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory Monopoly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I skipped most of the last season of Charmed, coming back for Victor Webster as Coop. It might show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, how many times did demons try to turn Wyatt evil?" Henry asked, sipping his iced tea tentatively. "It seems like every time it comes up, I hear a different story."</p>
<p>"Too many," Piper said.</p>
<p>"I stopped counting," Phoebe added.</p>
<p>"It was more than Gideon?" Coop asked, glancing into the other room where the kids--and he used the term loosely, as Wyatt and Chris were both home from college--were playing Monopoly.</p>
<p>"A few," Piper replied. "Which is how we ended up meeting the adult version before..." she stopped suddenly as Chris came in, approaching the refrigerator.</p>
<p>"Should my ears be burning?" Chris asked, moving aside containers in search of a Coke.</p>
<p>"I just can't imagine an evil Wyatt," Coop said, shuddering.</p>
<p>"Our sweet nephew?" Henry put in. "What would that be like?"</p>
<p>"Sort of like Wyatt playing Monopoly, but in real life," Chris said. He straightened up, bottle of Coke in his hands. "With Darth Vader impersonations to..." he stopped, dropping the bottle in shock.</p>
<p>Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were staring, paralyzed with shock. Henry and Coop, bewildered at this response, rushed to their nephew's aid.</p>
<p>"Chris, are you OK, buddy, you're really pale," Coop said, touching his forehead.</p>
<p>Henry scooped up the bottle. "What's wrong, Chris?"</p>
<p>"The... he... Wy..." Chris stammered, unable to finish a sentence.</p>
<p>Leo was the first to snap out of it. "Chris, sit, buddy." He guided his middle child to the table. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Chris took a deep breath. "In any other family, I'd be sure I was going crazy, but as a Halliwell--did I ever, maybe come back in time to when Wyatt was a baby to save him from being evil?"</p>
<p>Leo leaned over, hugging his son gently from behind. "Yes, you did."</p>
<p>"Guess it worked," Chris said, staring past Henry to the dining room where Wyatt was playing Monopoly with little Henry and the girls.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it did, remember?" Leo said.</p>
<p>Chris frowned. "There was a TV show and then Gideon kidnapped Wyatt and then... a big blur."</p>
<p>"That's probably for the best," Piper said hugging Chris as well.</p>
<p>Henry glanced at Coop, who shrugged, but mimed zipping his lips.</p>
<p>Henry nodded.</p>
<p>Wyatt poked his head in, "Hey, Chris it's your turn. Is there a gremlin in the fridge that tried to... you OK, bro?" Wyatt stepped fully into the room, striding to his brother's side. "You look kinda pale."</p>
<p>Chris stood, catching Wyatt in a big bear hug.</p>
<p>Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris, patting his back soothingly. "What's wrong, bro? You're shaking."</p>
<p>"I'm... just glad you're okay," Chris said, quietly.</p>
<p>"Chris?" Wyatt's brow furrowed, and he maneuvered to touch his brother's forehead. "You maybe want me to orb you upstairs so you can lie down?"</p>
<p>Chris shook his head, finally pulling away. "I'm fine. You said it was my turn?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, are you sure you want to play?" Wyatt asked, glancing towards his parents, as if looking for help. "You really might need to rest."</p>
<p>"I'm okay, Wy," Chris replied. "And playing with you is exactly what I need right now."</p>
<p>Wyatt draped a protective arm around Chris's shoulders. "Okay, little bro. If that's what you want."</p>
<p>"Chris," Piper managed, "if you want to talk later, we'll still be here."</p>
<p>Chris beamed. "I know, Mom. Thanks."</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>